The invention relates to a padded material, especially for the manufacture of fashion footwear, shoe straps, kidney belts, and protective clothing.
The padded materials heretofore proposed for the above kinds of applications consist of artificial leather or natural leather backed with a layer of soft polyurethane foam. Their manufacture requires a relatively great amount of labor and accordingly they are expensive.
The soft polyurethane foam backing is furthermore a material which has a great ability to absorb and store moisture, and which is rapidly destroyed by chemical aging under the action of water. The desire therefore arose for an easy-to-fabricate padded material which is not capable of storing up water to any appreciable extent and which is not destroyed by the action of water.